Love Ball : Le Xover qui tue
by Cloud Lockheart
Summary: Ma première fanfic qui a une durée plus haute. Aidez moi à la continuer. Love Hina/Dragon Ball


Note de l'auteur ;-)  
  
Les personnages de Love Hina sont une propriété de Akamatsu Ken. Ceux de Dragon Ball sont une propriété de Toriyama Akira  
  
Et oui. Je suis de retour après des jours. Maintenant, c'est l'aventure à l'état propre.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Tekken Kamehameha  
  
C'est une journée des plus historiques dans la pention Hinata. Keitaro est enfin admis à Todai. (enfin ;-) je l'envie) Naru dit enfin ses sentiments sur Kei, Kaolla a enfin construit Mecha Tama 46 (Ses tests ont été fais sur le pauvre Kei), quand au reste, ils sont devenus les propriétaires de la pention. Mais cette journée plus que parfaite a été détruite à cause une grosse gélatine rose vivante qui transforme tous ce qu'il voit en bonbon.  
  
Naru : Ça alors!!! Que fais cette grosse gélatine au Japon?  
  
Boo : BOOOOOO!!!  
  
Sarah : NAONNNNN!!!! Cette grosse gélatine ne va pas gâcher mes vacances.  
  
Boo a trouvé Sarah et l'a transforme en caramel.  
  
Sangokou : Hé Boo! On ne t'a pas dit que les enfants ne sont pas faits pour être mangé?  
  
Boo : Mais cette peste m'a mis en colère.  
  
Végéta : Je pensais que tu deviendrais gentil à la fin  
  
Boo : Surprise!!!  
  
Le gros Boo se transforme en Boo mince. Horreur!!!! Le méchant Boo n'est pas mort!!!  
  
Méchant Boo : Vous n'allez pas contre carré mes plans.  
  
Végéta : On doit le détruire.  
  
C'est alors que Boo tua Végéta et Bléssa Sangokou.  
  
Sangokou : ARRRRG!! Ça fait mal!!!  
  
Naru : Mais que se passe t'il?  
  
Sangohan : La gélatine rose que vous voyez c'est en fait Boo. Il est insensible. Mais sa faiblesse est le Genki-Dama. Mais seulement mon père est capable de faire une chôse comme ça.  
  
Naru : Et comment on le fait ce Chose-Tama?  
  
Gohan : Est-ce que je le sais?  
  
Naru : On va voir si cette glue sera résister à ça. Tekken Punch.  
  
Naru lança sa térrible attaque sur Boo mais il ne ressent rien.  
  
Naru : Poing de la mort!!! Poing de la mer!!!! Tekken Punch!!!!  
  
Ses attaques ne font rien à Boo.  
  
Naru : Flûte!!! Mes punch ne font rien sur lui.  
  
Gohan : Il ne nous reste qu'un seul espoir. La légende nous parle d'un champion qui est héros d'un manga qui est à la fois, sans fac fixes et obsédé. Mais dans la série, on voit l'héroïne nue comme un vers, la poitrine en l'air où en sous vétements dans quelque partie de la série. Et surtout que les héros ont été dans une situation cocasse où des enfants et des vieux sont dans un bain mixte. Et que la fille est nue complètement (Cloud Lockheart : HIIIII!!! C'est ma partie préféré!!!).  
  
Naru : OK!! On va demander à Keitaro de battre Boo. Et pitié l'ado de 16 ans obsédé ne parle pas de la grande mésaventure que j'ai eu avec Mutsumi où j'ai recu du savon en plein dans le Censured by Cloud Lockheart et où j'ai tombé tout nue avec les Censured By Cloud Lockheart again aplaties. J'ai trouvée cela déguelasse.  
  
Keitaro : Mais je n'ai pas le talent de me battre.  
  
Gohan : Mais toi seul peux maitriser le Tekken Kaméhaméha.  
  
Naru : Keitaro, fais le pour moi. Pour que je sois dans Love Ball chapitre 2.  
  
Keitaro : OK!!!  
  
C'est alors que Kei s'approcha de Boo et lança le Tekken Kaméhaméha. Mais aucun éffet.  
  
Naru : Censured by Cloud Lockheart!!!!  
  
Gohan : Zut!!! J'ai du me tromper dans la lègende.  
  
Cloud Lockheart : Mais cette légende parle peut-être d'un obsédé mais ne parle pas de Keitaro. Moi aussi je suis un obsédé. Je jubille de voir Naru à poil. Mais pour fantasmer mais parce que les gags sont sur cela.  
  
Maintenant Cloud va prôche de Boo et se transforme par le surprise de Gohan en Super Sayen.  
  
Gohan : Mais seulement les Sayens se transforme à cela.  
  
Cloud Lockheart : Ceci est plutôt Super Auteur. La forme ultime des auteurs de Crossovers de Dragonball.  
  
Il lance le Tekken Kaméhaméha et tua Boo.  
  
Voilà voilà.  
  
Fin du chapitre 1  
  
Naru : Allez Keitaro!! Allons dans le lit.  
  
Keitaro : Mais c'est que.  
  
Cloud Lockheart : -___-O 


End file.
